Ocean View Acadmey
by TheOneHeCouldn'tKill
Summary: Drama. Drugs. Sex. Music. Reading. Life. Clubs. Alcohol. Disease. Death. Murder. Revenge. Guilt. Hate. Envy. Love. War. Clique. Perfection. Anxiety. Beautiful. Ugly. You. Me. Her. Him. Oceans View Academy.
1. Safe Bet

AN: I own nothing but the plot and Carson.

* * *

**Ocean View Academy**

By: TheOneHeCouldn'tKill

The yellow cab pulled into the driveway of Ocean View Academy. The door to the back seat opened and a girl stepped out. The girl was medium height, about 5'5 with legs that went on forever. She had a petite frame with curves, Golden brown hair that was shoulder length and layed in curls framing her face. The girl looked up at the intimidating building with ice blue eyes. She shivered inwardly. The young girl closed the cab door and swung her tote bag over her shoulder, digging through the pockets looking for her money to pay the driver. Once she found it she handed what she owed for the ride and thanked him. The cab pulled out of the driveway of Ocean View Academy. _So this is the school I'll be going to for the next four years? Huh, it looks more like something out of a harry potter movie. _The girl took a few deep breaths._Here goes nothing. _The girl walked up the steps of Ocean View Academy and entered the large building.

**You wear guilt  
Like shackles on your feet  
Like a halo in reverse  
I can feel  
The discomfort in your seat  
And in your head it's worse **

Carson Witchburn walked out of Ocean View's Office with her classes and her dorm key. Carson walked down the halls searching for her room. She saw a pretty Brunette girl and decided to ask her for directions. "Excuse me. Um...could you point me in the direction of room 246." The girl looked up and gave her a once over. The girl pointed to the door next to them. "Oh." Carson blushed "Well don't I feel stupid."

The girl smirked. "Don't worry. This schools so big it's easy to get lost. They tend to hide things in plain sight." she joked.

"Good to know. Well I guess this is my dorm." Carson unlocked the door and walked in with the girl following behind her. She set her bag down on the floor near the beds. "I guess my room mates not here."

"Seems like a pretty safe bet."

"Hey do you know a girl named..."

"Kaitlin Cooper."

Carson turned around. "Yeah. How did you know?"

She just smirked at her.

"Your my roommate?"

"Good guess sherlock."

Carson laughed and Kaitlin joined in.

**Bring your chains  
Your lips of tragedy  
And fall into my arms **

Kaitlin helped Carson unpack and gave her the info on the school they now called home. They made it into a game where Kaitlin would say a name and Carson would have to say facts about them. They flopped onto Carson's bed.

"Aaron?"

"A prick and a pig. Stay far away as possible."

"Kira?"

"A real stuck up bitch. Also Aaron's on and off girlfriend."

"Reid?"

"The second youngest Son of Ipswich. A playboy. Worst enemy of Aaron. So how did I do?"

"Your gonna be fine. Come on get dressed. Were going to the party."

"I don't know."

"Stick with me and you'll be fine." Kaitlin threw some clothes at Carson. "Get dressed."

**And when our worlds  
They fall apart  
When the walls come tumbling in  
Though we may deserve it  
It will be worth it  
**


	2. Burn Witch Burn

**AN:** I only own the storyline and Carson. The setting is Ocean View, Virgina. And Ocean View Academy is a real school a Christian school. But in my story it's just a private school. _Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Burn Witch Burn**

"What kind of party did you say this was?" Carson asked Kaitlin as she parked the car.

"It's to celebrate the end of summer and to kick off the new school year." Kaitlin got out of the passengers seat and closed the door. "You know the usual sex, drugs, alcohol, no supervision."

"My kind of party. What are we waiting for? Let's go." Carson smiled big. Kaitlin laughed and started walking towards the beach.

**So you don't fit into their little mold  
And you don't do what you're told  
What does the good book tell  
We're all going to hell  
**

"Looks like there's no new meat this year." Reid scanned the crowd of people dancing on the beach.

"I guess were stuck with you causing all the trouble this year then." Pouge said slapping Reid's shoulder. Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Tyler and Pouge laughed.

"Or not." Reid smirked and licked his lips. Lust clear in his blue eyes. Two girls were making their way towards to the beach. Both girls were about 5'5, maybe a few centimeters apart. Long legs and curvy frames.

"Who are they." Sarah teared her eyes away from the approaching girls.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Reid smirked making his way towards the girls.

**So you look kinda funny  
And you don't have lots of money  
You lead a different kind of life  
And you've never had a wife  
**

Kaitlin and Carson walked barefoot threw the sand of Ocean View Beach towards the dancing bodies. "So they throw one of theses every year?"

"Pretty much. Ughhh."

"What's wrong?"

"Reid. He's coming this way. We use to have a thing last year."

"Oh." Carson said.

"Hey Cooper. Who's your friend?" Reid said.

"Garwin. Carson Witchburn. Reid Garwin. Carson." Kaitlin replied ticked off.

Carson smiled politely. "Nice to meet you." Reid lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Believe me the pleasures all mine."

**Aren't they good at teaching hate  
Make us feel like second rate  
It's like being with the Stepford wives  
Coming at you with their moral rights**

Carson shifted uncomrtarablely.

The song changed and the speakers started blasting 'Burn Witch Burn'

"Oh, I love this song." Carson graped Kaitlin's hand and dragged her away.

Carson swayed her hips to the music. "Thanks. For getting us away from Reid."

"No problem." Carson smiled.

Kaitlin laughed.

"What?" Carson asked confused.

"This song. Isn't kinda ironic."

Carson laughed. "Why do you think I love it."

**Arlen Spector says, "Burn Witch Burn"  
Oral Roberts says, "Burn Witch Burn"  
Strom Thurmond says, "Burn Witch Burn"  
They're all the Moral Reich**

* * *

**An:**If you didn't understand the the Irony of it, it's because Carson's last name is Witchburn and the lyrics are Burn Witch Burn. Get it? ;)


	3. Somebody Like You

**An:**I only own Carson and Brooke Witchburn. The song is Use somebody by Kings of Leon.

* * *

**Somebody Like You**

Brooke Witchburn was at the Ocean View Academy Kick off party, which was located at the beach. She scanned the dancing bodies looking for her younger sister Carson, when a pair of small hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Carson." Brooke smiled as her sister removed her hands from her face. Brooke turned around so she's was face to face with her baby sister. It was obvious Brooke and Carson were sisters. Brooke had golden brown hair while Carson had more of a reddish brown. Carson had clear blue eyes while Brooke's were a shade or two darker. Their body shape was the same but with Brooke being a few inches taller. The thing that separated them was Carson's angelic like face. Brooke noticed there was a girl standing beside Carson. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Brooke. Carson's older sister." she extend her hand to the girl.

"Only by two years." Carson mumbled.

Kaitlin and Brooke laughed. "No problem. I'm Kaitlin. Carson's roommate." She shook Brooke's hand lightly and let go.

**I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see.  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.  
**

Reid starred at Carson and Kaitlin, shocked that the new girl blew him off like that. "Reid. What are you starring at?" Caleb asked the distant Reid.

"Huh?"

"Are you still staring at the new girl?" Sarah asked leaning into Caleb.

"Sure." Reid said not listening.

The group rolled their eyes.

"So the girl shoot you down. So your plan B is to scare her into thinking your a stoker?" Pouge laughed. Making Reid glare.

"Nah, I could take him." Said a voice.

Everyone looked to see Carson, Kaitlin, and Brooke. Reid smirked.

"Not that way Reid." Carson smirked reading his mind.

"I don't know what your talking about." Reid smiled innocently.

"Sure you don't" Carson turned to the rest of the group "Hi. I'm Carson Witchburn. I start Spencer this year." she smiled.

"How old are you?" Tyler blured out. When he realized what he said he blushed. Carson laughed.

"I'm fifth-teen."

"No seriously." Reid asked.

"I am serious." Kaitlin looked at Carson and the rest of the group.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" she asked defending her friend.

"No." the others said.

Sarah smiled warmly at Carson. "Hi, I'm Sarah. And this is Kate, Pouge, Caleb, Tyler and you already know Reid."

"Hey Sarah. This is Kaitlin and my older sister Brooke." Carson pointed to them.

**You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you**

"I'm going to get a drink. Does anybody else want one?" Caleb asked his friends.

"A beer for me." said Reid.

"Me two." said Pouge.

"Rum and coke." Kaitlin smirked.

"The same." said Sarah.

Tyler, Kate and Brooke shook their heads.

"I'll help you carry the drinks." Carson offered.

"Thanks." Caleb smiled that smile that made girls go weak. Carson blushed.

"No problem."

**And all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you **

"So what drink did you get?" Caleb asked as Carson and him made their back to their friends.

"Raspberry Vodka and Sprite."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking alcohol?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Carson smirked.

"You got me there."

**Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat**

Brooke watched as Caleb and Carson made their way back over. She smiled thinking to herself. _Wow no one ever got Carson's smile to reach her eyes. And this guy did, Carson didn't even know him for more than an hour. Hhm. I wonder....._

**I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice**

**Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Somebody  
**

Carson and Caleb handed their friends their drinks. "Thanks." Carson smiled and turned to look at her sister. _Oh, I know that smirk. She's up to something._ "What are you smiling about?" Carson bumped shoulders with her sister.

"Oh nothing." Brooke smirked.

"Yea, okay I believe you." Carson rolled her eyes.

**  
I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see**


	4. I Got Body Control

**AN:** I only own Carson and Brooke. The song is Body Control by Leighton Meester.

* * *

**I Got Body Control**

The students of Ocean Academy were all enjoying the last days of summer. It was currently 11:36, and the party was still going strong. All of the sudden the song stopped. "Everybody listen up. I would like you all to welcome the new girl Carson Witchburn to the stage. A little birdy told me she as a voice. Come on Carson get up here. Rock what you got." said the DJ.

Carson was shocked. _How did they know I could sing? Brooke._ All her friends looked at her. "Well. What are you waiting for? Get up there." Kate smiled brightly.

"Oh, no I can't. Not in front of the entire school." Carson said nervously.

"Of course you can. You'll do great." said Kaitlin.

"How do you know? You've never heard me sing."

"But I have. You have an amazing voice, Carz. And the world desevres to hear it. God didn't give you this voice so you could keep it bottled up." Brooke starred Carson in the eyes.

"You had to bring God into this didn't you?" The sisters smirked. "Now I have to do it."

"Yup." Carson looked at the friends she made tonight. They all smiled at her, encouraging her on.

"Fine." They wished her the best as she made her way to the stage. When she was on stage the DJ handed her the Mic. _The DJ pretty hot... Stop it. Focus Carson. Breathe....._ "Hi. I'm Carson. But you probably already knew that." she laughed nevorusly. "I'm gonna sing a song I just wrote a few days ago. I hope you like it." _Here goes nothing._

_**Oh-Ooh  
Oh-Ooh  
Oh-Ooh  
Oh-Ooh**_

**Gimme music, now I need it  
Gotta lose it, wanna move it  
Faster, louder  
Keep it going all night  
I can take it to the limit  
Move it, how I like**

Carson started to sing.

_**Bodies poppin  
Never stopping  
Feelin free like I'm alive**_

**Ive become a wild thing (yeah uh huh) I know that  
Ive become a wild thing (yeah uh huh) So what?  
This music makes my heart sing (yeah uh huh) You know that  
Ive become a wild thing (uh oh oh)**

Carson started to feel the music.

_**I know you see me with my body moving out of control  
I know you see me, dont you know that I got body control  
This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul  
I know you see me I got b-b-body control  
(I-I got body control, I-I Ive said I got body control)**  
_

The crowd started to clap and dance to the music.

_**I can move my body, body  
You know I like to party  
Tell the DJ, girls are ready, leave that beat to drop** _

Carson smiled and moved her body to the beat.

_**can take it to the limit  
Move it, how I like  
Bodies poppin  
Never stopping  
Feelin free like I'm alive** _

Carson let the music take over her.

_**Ive become a wild thing (yeah uh huh) I know that  
Ive become a wild thing (yeah uh huh) So what?  
This music makes my heart sing (yeah uh huh) You know that  
Ive become a wild thing (uh oh oh)**_

**I know you see me with my body moving out of control  
I know you see me, dont you know that I got body control  
This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul  
I know you see me I got b-b-body control**

**I know you see me with my body moving out of control  
I know you see me, dont you know that I got body control  
This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul  
I know you see me I got b-b-body control  
(I-I got body control, I-I Ive said I got body control)**

**Give me a minute  
I'm on a mission so listen  
I got the fire, I'm wild  
Im never tired, don't stop  
No I never slow down  
Whether you like it or not  
I'm gonna shut down the spot  
I'm taking over the top**

**I know you see me with my body moving out of control  
I know you see me, don't you know that I got body control  
This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul  
I know you see me I got b-b-body control**

**I know you see me with my body moving out of control  
I know you see me, don't you know that I got body control  
This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul  
I know you see me I got b-b-body control**

Carson looked straight at the center of the audience as she sang the last line of her song.

**(_I-i got body control, I-I Ive said I got body control)_**

The crowd yelled and clapped. Some even whistled (**Reid included**). Carson smiled breathlessly. She scanned the crowd for her sister. When she spotted her, she gave her a wink. Her sister laughed. Carson smiled brightly. _Maybe, this year won't be so bad after all.  
_


End file.
